Clawbug
Clawbugs are tier-2 Battle Creations. They are large scorpion-like creatures designed primarily for melee combat, although they have also been used in excavations. Characteristics Clawbugs are similar to the scorpion in many aspects, especially in the physical sense. They were modified from a simple Desert Scorpion. Physical Clawbugs are thickly armored creatures designed for intense melee combat. They have four legs and two pincers which possibly evolved from the two frontal legs. The other two legs were opted out from the Clawbug. The pincers on the Clawbug's frontal hands are secondary weapons. The stinger on the back is the main weapon that Clawbugs use. This tail can puncture large, clean holes due to its strength. In Geneforge 5, this stinger was modified further to allow shaped Clawbugs to deal Poison damage, although poisonous Clawbug variants still existed before that time. The armor on a Clawbug is made of highly compressed Chitin. This provides it with heavy armor that resists much Physical Damage. Fortunately for the Clawbug, this armor does not remove its dexterity and speed. Heat is internally generated and contained in this powerful armor. From tip to tip of a Clawbug, it spans about 2.8 meters with a height of less than 1 meter. The weight is several times of an average human's weight at 1120 pounds. Mental Characteristics Clawbugs have minimal intelligence and rarely attempt to communicate with humans. Like most creations when separated from Shaper contact for extended periods they can become mentally unstable. If a Clawbug goes rogue, it will revert to instinct, seek others of its kind, and attempt to carve out warrens from rock walls and nest. Clawbugs appear to have a hiving instinct, leading to the mergence of a Clawbug Queen in large warrens. Female Clawbugs have also been shown to have maternal instincts, fiercely protecting their young. Drops Clawbugs drop a variety of things, including: * Clawbug Shield * Clawbug Charm Clawbugs in-Game As with most Battle Creations, Clawbugs were often considered underpowered (compared to the ranged parts of the Fire Creations and Magic Creations) prior to redevelopment later in the series. In Geneforge 5, they were given more health points, more damage, and an extremely useful poison effect. Shaping It takes a Shaper with level 2 Battle Shaping and level 1 Clawbug Shaping to create a Clawbug. Shapers are not usually seen with Clawbugs, as the levels in which Shapers are mostly seen are not during the times in which enemy Shapers appear. Tactics Defensively, Clawbugs can make a great meatshield but tend to be more damage-heavy than damage-taking. Along with the Thahds, Clawbugs while defending a Shaper should form an impassable wall in which powerful Battle Creations cannot pass through. Clawbugs are highly resistant to Physical Damage but can be killed with several shots of Magic Damage. The first three games do not have Clawbugs really shining, typical with all Battle Creations. It was way better to hold of on creating them and getting Glaahks when they became available. In Geneforge 5, their offensive properties became much more powerful with the poison update. A common tactic to attacking horrible magic creations is to surround it on all four sides, not allowing the creation to use its magic attack. This saves the Clawbugs much hitpoints and the Shaper essence. Locations Clawbugs are found in the early to middle gaming period mainstream. Trivia *Chitin Armor may be made out of Clawbug armor. Category:Creations